Alpha Physiology
The ability to be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through experience. Combination of Supernatural Condition and Self Transcendence. Also Called * Alpha Condition * Elite Condition/Physiology * Evolutive Paragon * Superior To One's Kind * Great Generals (Kingdom) Capabilities Users are vastly superior to any member of their species, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work for others and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. They naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among their kind, as they personify the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge their towering superiority and amazing prowess. Applications *Empathic Conversion; only to their own kind. **Absolute Command; only to their own kind. *Intuitive Perception *Limitation Transcendence to the weaknesses and vulnerabilities of their own species. *Meta Transcendence **Self Transcendence *Omnicompetence *Perfection **Prime Source *Self-Power Augmentation **Ability Learning *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Cells *Transcendent Connection **Ability Transcendence Variations *Angel Lord Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Divine Lord Physiology *Dragon Lord Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Machine Lord Physiology *Mythic Lord Physiology *Peak Human Condition *Undead Lord Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Werebeast Lord Physiology Associations *Absolute Condition *Indomitable Will *Mutant Physiology *Prime Being Limitations * High standards may make it hard to relate to others, leading to a form of loneliness. * Paragons are usually the priority target during serious conflicts as the most dangerous opponent. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons Captain Comet.jpg|Adam Blake/Captain Comet (DC Comics) is the pinnacle of human evolution. Jim Lee's Mon-El.jpg|As the first member of his species to travel and explore the stars, Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) is vastly superior to all other Daxamites in terms of experiences, fighting skills, wisdom, and intelligence. H'el.jpg|H'el (DC Comics) is superior to all other kryptonian Clones, with a much stronger power-level and many other abilities. Batman_0683.jpg|After spending years of training, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) represents the pinnacle of human development and perfection. Sentry.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of superhuman Alpha. Fantastic Four Vol 1 574 page 24 Franklin Richards (Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is the only mutant whose power-level is considered "beyond Omega-Level." Nate Grey.jpg|As one of the most powerful omega-level mutants, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) embodies the pinnacle of mutantkind. Valiant Entertainment Comics Peter Stanchek.jpg|Peter Stanchek (Valiant Entertainment Comics) Ace Archer.jpg|Regarded as the pinnacle of Harbingers, Obadiah Archer (Valiant Entertainment Comics) is able to psionically access and utilize any inherit skills, knowledge, practices or abilities recorded within shared human ancestral history. Anime/Manga Ymir Fritz Founding Titan.png|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) was the first and most powerful Titan; having the power of all the Nine Titans combined. The Curse of Ymir is even believed to exist to prevent any other Titan from surpassing her power. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts, the Blackswordsman (Berserk) Yhwach Using Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) was the first and most powerful Quincy to have every existed; his power is even called "The Almighty". Saiyan Beyond God Aura.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is one of the most powerful and skilled warriors in Saiyan history. Wrathful Broly.gif|Born a mutant amongst the Saiyans, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer power and potential are almost unrivalled in the multiverse, surpassing even the strongest of fighters. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) is a mutant amongst his species, a trait he inherited from his father, which accounts to their abnormally high power and potential. Lucy11.png|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius "queen," and is considered to be the most dangerous of her kind not just because of her murderous tendencies and great skill with her vectors, but because she is the only Diclonius who can naturally reproduce. Medaka Kurokami 2.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is as much above Abnormals as they are above humans. Escanor.png|Escanor (Seven Deadly Sins) is considered to be the strongest human in the world. Young Linlin Kills Jorl.gif|While biologically 100% human, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) was born with strength and potential surpassing even some of the strongest Giants. Saitama vs Carnage Kabuto.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) is the absolute pinnacle of both human and superhuman potential capability after years of training. Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament).jpg|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) is considered to be the strongest Hero, even being compared to a War God. Grendan Heaven's Blades.png|The 12 Heavens Blade (Chrome Shelled Regios) are the strongest Military Artists in the world... Queen Alsherya Almonise.jpg|...Alsherya Almonise is the strongest among the Heavens Blade... Lintence.jpg|...Lintence Haden is the Strongest Heavens Blade after Alsherya yet he could still put up a fight against her... Delbone.jpg|...Delbone Q. Myuura is the strongest Psychokinesist and a member of the Heavens Blade... Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|...Layfon Alseif was the youngest Heavens Blade and soon rivaled his former master, Lintence despite him not having a Heaven's Blade anymore. Nina Antalk.png|Nina Antalk (Chrome Shelled Regios) become one of the strongest Military Artists and on par with the Twelve Heavens Blades. Felli_Military_Arts_Uniform.png|Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios) became the strongest Psychokinesist in the world. Kars Anime JoJo.png|Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) was smartest member to born amogest the Pillar Men... Perfect Kars JoJo.gif|...eventually becoming a Perfect Being after donning a Stone Mask combined with the Red Stone of Aja. Satoru Gojo without mask.png|Satoru Gojo (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).JPG|Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) reached the highest caliber of Iwagakure Ninjutsu, becoming a legendary shinobi at a young age. Hellsing Series Alucard Absolute Violence.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Television/Movies Drake Beast.gif|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the very first vampire, and thus possesses enhanced vampiric powers and even shapeshifting. Jared_Nomak.jpg|Jared Nomak (Blade II) is the original Reaper vampire and the carrier of the virus, granting him much greater control over his bloodlust and higher brain functions than those he sires. DeathsOfIanStone3.jpg|Being empowered by love rather then pain or fear, Ian Stone (The Deaths of Ian Stone) became the most powerful Harvester ever. Peter Petrelli.jpg|Before he lost his ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes) could absorb enough abilities to became the most powerful Evolved Human. Pariah (Prototype).png|Pariah (Prototype) is a perfect natural form of the Blacklight Virus and was believed to be the "final purpose" of life on Earth. Alpha Shapeshifter from "Supernatural".gif|As the very first shapeshifter, the Alpha Shapeshifter (Supernatural), unlike his children, can freely shift from one form to the next without shedding his skin, and can even mimic clothing. AlphaVampire NewCap.jpg|The Alpha Vampire (Supernatural) 250xDickRoman.jpg|Dick Roman (Supernatural) was vastly superior to his fellow Leviathans. Deucalion.jpg|Deucalion (Teen Wolf) is the pinnacle of werewolves having strength, speed and senses that surpasses that of a normal alpha to the point of being called the Demon Wolf. Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2.png|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries